A Little More Love in the World
by WhynnyFille
Summary: Hospital wing scene extended! Dundundun… I love RLNT fics…


Summary: RL/NT – Post-HBP (Spoilers!) Remus POV, mostly. Only read if you've gotten to page 624 of HBP.

Rating: T

Note: Read Porcelain Lilies beforehand – this is a sequel of sorts, as there are references to the plot. If you haven't read Porcelain Lilies – I know Molly wasn't in Lily's year, bear with me on that one. In Porcelain Lilies, Remus and Lily had a fling for about 1 year, before Remus gave her that noble speech (I can't be with you, what would happen if I hurt you, yada, yada, yada) and effectively broke her heart, leaving James to pick up the pieces.

A/N: By the way – this was a fic I wrote while I had nothing better to do before swim team practice… So it's not that great – but I hope you like it anyway! I like to write about Molly yelling at people. It's fun!

8-8

St. Mungo's was busy, even in the tea room. The Order had largely moved from the hospital wing at Hogwarts to St. Mungo's to accommodate for Bill's injuries. Even Madame Pomfrey had decided that he needed expert care. Although a few people had stayed behind - the children, Hagrid, and Flitwick, for example - but most had come with.

Remus heard the sound of the tea room door closing behind him. He turned about to see Molly Weasley walking quickly towards him, purpose in her step. An angry grimace was pasted upon her normally kind face, and her eyes were like daggers.

She sat across from him, sinking into one of the chairs around a small tea table. "How dare you," she hissed. Her eyes flashed.

Remus stared right back at her, forcing himself to keep his face calm, although his stomach was roiling in revulsion at his actions. "Molly…"

"How dare you do that to her?" Molly hissed again, her voice rising in a fierce crescendo. "How dare you play that game with Tonks? I only heard a fraction of what you've said to her, if Tonks' current state is anything to judge by. She's hysterical, Remus!"

Remus stared at the table between them, focusing on the wisps of steam issuing from the teapot. "I couldn't live with myself if – "

"Bullshit, Remus!" Molly exclaimed. Remus looked up in surprise at the profanity; Molly Weasley never swore. She lowered her voice back to a menacing whisper. "I've seen you break one heart before with this ridiculous act; I'm surprised that James managed to repair Lily's after what you did. I won't let it happen again!"

Unhappily, Remus glanced back at the floor. Molly was the only person who could manage to effectively shame and cow him; right now, she was doing a superb job of it.

"I remember what happened back in sixth year, when I almost killed Lily… I can't let that happen again. Knowing that I almost – almost killed them all was the worst thing I've ever been through. I couldn't bear it if that happened to Nymphadora."

Molly arched an eyebrow.

"I couldn't bear it if she died, or if… If I was somehow responsible for hurting her," Remus finished. To his surprise, Molly reached across the table and slapped him hard, across the face.

"You are hurting her!" she yelled. People around them were beginning to stare as Remus raised a hand to his smarting cheek. "Can't you see that, Remus? You're hurting her more by doing this than you ever could by accidentally biting her! You know that she wouldn't _let_ you bite her; Tonks _knows_ to stay away from werewolves during the full moon. She's been doing well so far. You go and talk with her _right_ now, Remus Lupin, and you apologize. You _love_ her, Remus! She loves you back! Why is it so hard for you to accept love from others?"

And with that, Molly stood up and left the room, accidentally bumping against the tea table and knocking several cups to the ground. Remus waved his wand at them and they mended themselves and flew back to their original positions on the stand before he stood and followed Molly out the door.

He didn't see the redheaded woman anywhere. Glancing to his right, he thought he saw a shock of red hair disappearing down the staircase. Remus followed, trying to catch up with Molly as she made her way back down to the ward where her son, Bill, was staying.

Remus took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It looked much the same as any other hospital ward – beds were full of broken and battered people, screens were drawn around the beds of occupants who wished for more privacy. Hermione was comforting Ron, whose older brother, Bill, was the most seriously injured of all of the Order. Fleur was sitting at her fiancée's side, conversing quietly with Molly.

Giving him a withering glance, Molly inclined her head in the direction of the very end of the ward, where screens had been drawn around the very last bed, and Remus inhaled deeply. He could see the silhouette of Nymphadora sitting hunched over against the light from a window, as well as the shape of someone else comforting her.

Remus' heart gave a lurch as he walked over and pushed aside the curtains.

Minerva McGonagall looked up at him with a stern glance. Remus winced – no matter how old he got, Professor McGonagall was still intimidating… Nymphadora had buried her face in her hands, and Remus was sad to see tears leaking through her fingers.

McGonagall stood and left the pair together, whispering to Remus as she exited the small room.

"I stand by what I said before, Remus…"

Nymphadora glanced up as McGonagall left. Her face was tearstained and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. She gave him a weak smile.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said quietly, and stood up to follow McGonagall.

Remus reached out and gently touched her on the shoulder. Silently, Nymphadora turned to face him, her features small, unhappy, and utterly alien to his eyes – the last time he had seen her like this was when her parents had died. Remus leaned forward and tenderly kissed her; she flinched, as though expecting his touch to be harsh and hateful, then returned the gesture, cupping his cheek with one hand.

When they finally broke apart, he gathered her in his arms and drew her close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I love you, Nymphadora…" She buried her cheek upon his shoulder and leaned towards him, letting him support her weight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Nymphadora said quietly. "I'll never stop – I don't care that you're a werewolf, I've never cared that you're older than me – none of that matters!" She looked up at him, her eyes no longer brimming with tears, but filled with a determined light. She looked more like herself already. "I just wish that you could learn to accept love without pushing it away. Everyone needs love, Remus."

Remus stared back at her, still unwilling to believe her.

"I'm nearly twenty years older than you," he said softly. "I'm poor – I'm dangerous!"

Nymphadora broke away from him with a small choking noise and turned away. "Remus! I love you for who you are! So you're older! So you don't have as much money as some – the only reason for that is because you value helping others more than Galleons! And you're a werewolf – you can't help being what you are." She whirled back to him. "Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you're supposed to be denied life and love. Everyone is entitled to love and happiness."

She ran a finger across his cheek. "Both of us need each other – now more than ever…"

"I know."

The End

A/N - Yes I know - how'd they get to St. Mungo's! I wrote this after reading Book Six VERY FAST, and I only after I reread did I realize that they are in the Hogwarts hospital wing when Tonks confronts Remus. So they went to St. Mungo's because Bill needed more expert care. And Tonks completely breaks down. There - continuity errors recognized and taken care of… Review please!


End file.
